THE FLOOD
by Rufferto
Summary: FINISHED -- Frodo and Pippin get caught in a flash flood summoned by Saruman just after they escape from Moria. Aragorn rescues them. Hurt/Comfort. Slight AU. NO SLASH. Please R&R!
1. 01

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER  
  
I don't own Tolkien characters or settings… Rufferto loves all her readers and gladly accepts comments, suggestions and desires from them. I write for the enjoyment of others and myself. I do not take kindly to reviewers who 'flame'. Flaming is unnecessary. Constructive Criticism is. Rufferto please asks that everyone "Be excellent to each other".and that we are all here for the same purpose to write and have fun reading fan fiction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE FLOOD  
Starring Frodo, Pippin and Argorn  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Flood takes place between Moria and Lothlorien. It is slightly AU. What happened : Saruman caused a torrential rain to come down from the sky on the fellowship to further tax their journey. During the second day of running, Saruman called forth a flash flood and Pippin and Frodo get caught up in it. Aragorn saves them from drowning and brings them to a cave which is on higher ground. They are separated from the rest of the fellowship. Pippin falls ill due to a wound to the head…and a building fever. Frodo and Aragorn must take care of him…but Frodo is also sick…though he does not tell Aragorn. He is suffering from hallucinations brought on by the dark hands that have summoned forth the rain.  
  
The Flood is : Non Slash. No Sex. No Romance. Action/Adventure and Drama Hurt/Comfort  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note : Well, here it is! The first chapter of my new fic! Enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER ONE ---- A Fell Rain  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a calling in my heart that I felt nearly impossible to ignore. I had often dreamed of being in another place, and though I was far from home now, I wished for it instead. People have told me all my life that I wanted what I couldn't have and that I dreamt for what was not possible. Perhaps they were correct, but I knew that I could not go on without at least an attempt at achieving the unattainable. I felt oddly satisfied that I'd made it this far, at least, despite what had happened to me. I didn't really know what was going to become of me.   
  
We had been lagging behind because we had been running all day. I was beginning to feel exhaustion reaching towards me and feared I was going to collapse. But what brought me down was not fatigue but the fell hand of Saruman once again as he learned that we had escaped Moria.  
  
I remembered the water as it rushed towards us. Pippin and I barely had enough time to scream as it lifted us up and swept us down the hill. The water was ice-cold and felt like a thousand knives as it plunged into us. I had just enough wits about me to grab Pippin's hand and we plummeted together. But the water was not the worst thing…rain plunged down from the sky in great droplets that made it difficult to catch air in our lungs.  
  
I heard Aragorn shouting…and then I felt the most awful feeling…like I was losing breath as though I was drowning. I still held Pippin's hand, but he was not holding mine, I glanced over at him and I saw that there was a cut on the side of his head and he was bleeding. I felt a strong hand against my shirt, and saw Aragorn…he'd dived in after us.   
  
I smiled weakly, and struggled to stop the water from surging us further and further away from the others. The ranger grasped ahold of an overhanging tree branch and yanked us both to safety. Me first…then as I was dragged, so was Pippin. We lay only for a little while on the edge of the cascades. Aragorn spotted a cave and lifted up Pippin. Since the both of us could walk we staggered to it and collapsed inside.  
  
I was shivering from cold and I think shock. My hands were bloody but I couldn't tell whether it was from Pippin or my own. Aragorn took one look at me, and dragged off my pack that had amazingly enough…managed to stay on me. He used the bedroll to lift up Pippin' head.   
  
My young cousin was not doing well. He was not even conscious and hardly breathing at all. I cursed myself for allowing him to come along on the journey. He was too young for such things, too young for the evil that stalked us. Aragorn put me to work on trying to start a fire. There were some dry twigs in the cave and went to it while he took care of Pippin's head wound.  
  
We did not speak for the most part. I still could not stop shaking….I knew that I had taken on a great deal of water, and was surprised I hadn't drowned. The three of us were completely drenched, as was almost everything we owned. Once the fire was up, the ranger moved Pippin closer to it and began to remove his clothing.   
  
"Won't he be cold if you do that?" I ventured to speak at last through trembling lips. My legs were growing numb and I could not stand any longer. I fell to a sitting position, and curled my arms around them.   
  
"He'll be worse if we keep the clothing on him. He's burning up from fever, and almost took on enough water to drown him. Frodo…are you hurt?" he looked at my hands then.  
  
I wasn't altogether sure…I felt aches and pains everywhere…I didn't know if I was bleeding anywhere, or if I had hit against any sharp rocks. I quickly shook my head, not wanting him to divert his attention from my cousin who needed it the most. He looked at me. "Brew some tea, I must get something warm into him…and the blanket from inside your pack…it may be a little wet but its dryer than his clothes. Hurry."  
  
Pippin whimpered, and I saw that there were other scratches on him as Aragorn held him. He was the smallest one of all of us, and the most susceptible to harm. I bit my lip nervously and rooted through my pack. I found the blanket…and a tin of tea. In Pippin's pack there were...unsurprisingly…cooking pots and I took one of them. I handed Aragorn the blanket and then proceeded to boil some water. Water…we had plenty of.  
  
It was still raining heavily outside, and I wondered what had become of the rest of the fellowship. Aragorn wrapped Pippin in the blanket and gave his clothes to me to wring out and lay to dry. I complied. Once the fire was roaring well enough to give a lot of heat, I removed my own wet shirt and wrung it out as well. I also took off the mail and brought my hand to my forehead for I was feeling dizzy and lightheaded. The tea was about ready and I poured a cup for each of us. There was no milk and sugar, and I felt a pang of regret at that.  
  
As Aragorn fed my delirious cousin, I cupped the tea in my trembling hands and stared at the fire. My body was slowly beginning to feel warm again. It was my fault…if Pippin didn't make it. Knots tied in my stomach as I thought about how I was going to explain to Pippin's parents. "Frodo, come over here." Aragorn ordered.   
  
I glanced up quickly and followed the instructions.  
  
"He needs warmth, and I have not had a chance to get out of my wet clothes. Can you hold him? The wound has stopped bleeding, but I fear that the fever will rage for a while. We must not let him succumb to it."  
  
I blinked a little, warmth from me. I was usually always the one seeking warmth. I gazed at my cousin curiously. His eyes were closed, but his face was pinched from pain. I nodded and slipped under the blanket. Aragorn set both of us by the fire and proceeded to warm himself up. Pippin curled in my arms, probably thinking I was Merry. It didn't matter, as long as he managed to pull through. I looked over at the Ranger who was watching the both of us thoughtfully.  
  
"Frodo, are you sure you're feeling alright?" he asked me seriously.   
  
I nodded, we had enough to deal with without me complicating things. I was reminded of a time when Bilbo had held me in a similar fashion and a slight smile brightened my expression. I looked over at Aragorn who had removed his shirt as well. Our clothing lay close to the fire…drying. He was studying us, and I wondered what was going through his mind. Hobbits looked out for each other. It was our way. I knew that the world of men was different, but at the moment…I didn't care. I wished heartily that Pippin was home safe in the Shire, not pale and shivering in my arms.   
  
"I'm fine." I lied, and I knew that he saw right through me. He was not going to press though. I think I might have only sprained a rib. There was a strange feeling in my stomach, a churning that I could not quite control. But I was also exhausted and my eyes fell finally.   
  
It was never a relief to sleep, though…for I was constantly dreaming what I didn't want to dream of. Of shadows and darkness…and of my own doom that threatened in the distance. Would I continue to survive? I finally found myself in the land of dreams. And though my body would rest…the shadows would ravage my mind  
  
* * * 


	2. Signs

Author's note : *sniffle* You guys make me feel so appreciated!   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER TWO ---- Signs  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was some time later that I managed to wrench my eyes open. Despite the nap...I didn't feel at all rested. Everything ached. Aragorn was standing at the edge of the cave, watching the rain and listening carefully, his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. The fire was meager, but I did feel warmer than I had before. We were drying off, slowly but surely. What I wouldn't have given for my soft fluffy towels at Bag End. I sighed, no use thinking about what I couldn't have. I noticed that Pip had not moved, though he was awake, and breathing steadily. It seemed strange to me that he had not said anything yet, then as I shifted he whimpered, and I cringed in pain when he clutched my side for my ribs hurt terribly. There was a dry, scratchy feeling in the back of my throat, and my nose felt a bit itchy. All Pippin did was cling to me, and it was an odd feeling, I knew he was used to comfort for he was the only son of the Thain, and had three sisters besides. Still, I was not used to it. I didn't really have a choice though, he needed me, and since Merry wasn't here, I'd have to take care of him. I didn't really mind...honestly. I only hoped I was strong enough to help him.  
  
"Pippin…" I called his name carefully. Aragorn glanced back as I spoke. Pippin didn't even move. The ranger made his way over to us and crouched down.   
  
"Frodo, did he speak?"  
  
"Not yet," I shook my head, trying desperately not to cough. I winced though, and -that- he noticed. I frowned slightly.  
  
"All right, Frodo. What's going on with you. Let me take a look." Aragorn laid his hand against my forehead…it wasn't hot…but a little clammy. He pulled the blanket away a little, ignoring my protests, and was rather appalled to see the nasty bruise on the right side of my stomach. He eyed me and shook his head. "You should have said something." he gave me a reproachful look and I sighed looking at my cousin, who did not open his eyes. "I understand." the ranger nodded. "But I must see to that immediately, you'll have to move a little so I can get access to it."  
  
Pippin however, did not seem to want to let me move away, or change position. When I tried to sit up, he clung faster, whimpering. "Pip, its alright." I reassured him, patting his back gently. I glanced back at Aragorn and gave a helpless shrug.  
  
Pippin managed a small murmur just then, "It hurts" he complained against my chest. "My head" he didn't open his eyes though. "Cold..."  
  
I tried to soothe him...stroking the back of his neck gently, he seemed to like that and began to settle down. But then I coughed, I couldn't stop it. Aragorn sighed and proceeded to work with what he had to work with. I was glad of that, but ven the mere touch of his fingers caused me to wince and I had to fight to avoid tears of pain. "Ahhhh.." I couldn't help the cry of pain as he applied a tiny bit of pressure.  
  
"You've broken a rib, Frodo." The ranger shook his head after studying me for some time. "I'm going to have to bind it. I have something I can use in my pack. I put on something that will reduce the pain after a while, but we'll have to continue to apply it. I've been brewing another pot of tea...it's a special blend of healing herbs; Burdock root, Sheep Sorrel, Slippery Elm bark and dried rhubarb. I put a bit of ginger in it so it won't taste nasty, but I know It doesn't sound very good. Trust me though. I made it for Pippin, but I think it'll help you as well. I also mashed some of the rhubarb and burdock together and applied it to Pippin's head under the bandage, and will put it to your ribs here as well. They're healing agents, Frodo, they speed up wound healing. I'm sure you have similar roots in the Shire."  
  
Pippin shivered, and I tried to tuck the covers more around him than myself, though I was cold as well, and I was feeling something worse just around the corner. Aragorn carefully lifted me up while Pippin clutched me and proceeded to work the herbs onto my body and then wrap a bandage tightly around my stomach. I winced…but knew that it had to be bound so that the ribs would set back and heal.   
  
I closed my eyes, and that's when Aragorn had me drink some of the tea. It tasted rather nasty…but the ginger did a lot to improve it…and it was soft against my throat. I smiled, and helped him to steady Pippin, "Pip…Pip if you can hear me open your mouth now, some nice tea here… Be a good lad." I tried to remember what people always used to tell me when I was ill…though those were times I'd rather forget.  
  
Pippin's eyes fluttered open just then, though they were glazed and unsure. He blinked at me, confused. "Merry…" he called out his cousin's name. "Where's Merry?" he tried to quickly look around in concern, but fell back against me…it had hurt him to even move a couple of times. He whimpered. "Frodo…what happened?" he had no energy to drink yet and would not comply.  
  
At least he knew who I was. I smiled and Aragorn nodded thoughtfully, it was a good sign. "You're with me and Aragorn, Pip. We fell…but everyone else is alright. You have a wound. Try and relax."  
  
"I'm hungry…." Pippin then whimpered again…"I don't want tea…Juice…orange…and some taters…and sausage…" he shivered against me. "Hot cider…" I think he was beginning to forget again where he was. "Frodo…my throat hurts.."   
  
The tea was calming the burning sensation that had developed earlier in my throat and I breathed a sign of relief. Though…it was doing nothing for my nose. I was coming down with a cold…I was fairly sure of that. I lifted my hand to rub away my running nose and gazed back at the ranger. "He won't drink it….How do I get him to drink it?" I was next to useless when it came to taking care of others. I had no practice.   
  
"At least he's asking for food." Aragorn smiled then, "it's a good sign, Frodo. Here now…let me help you.  
  
* * * 


	3. A Feast by the Firelight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER THREE ---- A feast by the Firelight  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aragorn helped me to calm down Pippin by holding a bit of the broth he'd made up, "I know its not hobbit fare, Pip, but it'll do you some good."  
  
"Is there any cheese? I like cheese…" Pippin moaned slightly, his eyes blinking at the liquid that looked suspiciously like thickened water. He shivered and pressed closer to me, I wasn't really sure what to think about that, but I couldn't really do anything else than ease my arm into a more comfortable position around him, and pull up the blanket a bit. "I don't feel well…Frodo…I don't understand…I don't remember…just lots of water…" he made a face at the broth. "That's not food…"  
  
"I assure you, Master Peregrin, it is most definitely food. See…there's a few dried vegetables in it, just the thing to perk you up, I'm sure…" Aragorn tried to keep a light sense of humor for my cousin's sake.  
  
"If there are indeed vegetables there, I certainly can't see them. Probably at the bottom. I should have stayed in Rivendell.." Pippin bit his lip, his eyes were flushed, and his skin pale. He looked quite ghastly, actually. "I've let you down…" he looked up at me miserably. "I'm sorry, Frodo…"  
  
"Not at all Pippin…" I tried to reassure him, though I'm certain that I looked equally as ghastly in the firelight and wasn't all that welcome a sight. "We didn't have a chance…the flood caught us off guard…and Gandalf was not there to stop him…" I grimaced, I shouldn't have mentioned him for Pippin's face went even whiter and he looked away, refusing to eat the soup. If Pippin felt bad, I was even worse. I took Aragorn's suggestion and…borrowed a technique often used on me. I cuddled him, and rubbed his back gently. "Pip…it wasn't your fault. They knew we were there. Don't blame yourself. Now…you need…" I winced, trying to cover up a cough…this wasn't good for my ribs…I glanced at Aragorn briefly who was now watching me with some concern. "You need to eat. I know its not our usual fare…but try and imagine…I know…its Yule time in Great Smials…there's a great banquet laid out by the fire…Come on Pip…think about it…Red Onion Soup…Fresh Corn Bread hot out of the oven…Apple Crisp…White Burgandy Wine; the kind that your Uncle Thesco brews…Maple custard…raspberry pie…"   
  
Pippin's ears twitched a bit, he was listening, I knew he was…  
  
"Roasted Wild Mushrooms…Cucumber rounds…Herbed cream cheese and biscuits…Chocolate Chambord cake…" I rattled on about the food…Pippin's favorite topic…I didn't know what else to do…He slowly began to pay a bit more attention..  
  
"Will there be apple cake with vanilla glaze? And chedder-cheese soup….? I love that…Frodo…Mamma makes it so well…and Raspberry pie…my favorite…Say we'll do that this year, Frodo…A huge Yule party! After everything is done….after we go home…" Pippin gazed at me trustingly and I tried very hard to put on a brave face, gulping "Do you think that Mamma would let Diamond come?"  
  
"We will, Pip…." I said finally, I didn't feel like it would happen. Not in the pit of my stomach, my ribs were sore, and the ring that hung from the chain around my neck felt heavy at that particular moment. The future…I could barely think about the present. "I'm sure she will, Pip. Aren't they always there?" I smiled a little…I'd forgotten Pippin's tendency to be infatuated with lady hobbits he barely knew. He was young yet, and still had a few years before his majority. Plenty of time for him to continue looking about.   
  
He looked with renewed interest at the soup, and Aragorn smiled at me. I felt a bit odd, under his gaze, for I think just then I had done something he hadn't expected, and perhaps…perhaps he was proud of me. It was a good feeling. I hadn't felt that anyone had been proud of me for such a long time. My heart lifted a little. "I suppose…" Pippin ventured, "I suppose it could be red-onion soup at that…if only we had a bit of cheese though…I'll take some now…Aragorn…"  
  
And I watched as Aragorn first attempted to offer Pippin the spoon, eagerly, my cousin grasped it…but his fingers shook as he tried to hold it steady, and tears began to build in his eyes. In the end…the ranger helped him to move the spoon to his lips, and then took over, letting Pippin snuggle against me while he was fed.   
  
Pippin yawned slightly and his eyes fluttered closed after that, the whole simple action of eating soup had exhausted him already…and he was quickly asleep. Asleep so suddenly that my heart lurched in fear. Aragorn laid a hand on my shoulder. "He's alright…he's very weak…and his nervous system is upset. it's the head wound Frodo…he might be like this for a couple of days."  
  
Poor Pippin, I stroked his hair softly and then looked to the ranger as he offered me a bowl of the soup, I grimaced and shook my head. "I don't think …I'm not really that hungry thank-you…Maybe just something to drink?"  
  
Aragorn nodded, he knew better than to press me to eat when I didn't want to. He brought over the tea and had me drink that instead of dealing with the soup. I was just afraid…my stomach was churning, and my throat didn't feel at all normal. He was waiting for me to get something down before he would tell me of his fears.  
  
"Aragorn…What is it?" I asked finally after finishing the cup of tea.  
  
"Your throat…its sore isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, and smiled a little wanly, "I didn't want to distract your attention from my cousin…" I tried to explain.  
"I know." Aragorn was used to me by now. "But we must focus on that right now for if you cough too much…I'm afraid…there will be complications with the healing of your ribs…I'm going to go out for a bit and look for a couple of herbs that I think might help. Will you be alright alone here with Pippin?"  
  
"I'll be fine…Just bring that Pot of tea over here…please…" I assured him bravely.  
  
"Good. Drink as much as you can, and make sure Pippin does too when he wakes up. I should not be gone long. Try not to move a lot…and certainly drink…right after you cough…" He ruffled my hair and rose. "Be Brave Frodo…"  
  
I nodded…I was used to that.  
  
* * * 


	4. The Will to Be Brave

Author's note : Updates are not frequent as I am in the process of writing my book and have told myself I need to write at least 2000 words of that / day. Seeing as how you all enjoyed Interlude, I decided to take the idea of Merilas and write a novel not set in Lord Of The Rings.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER FOUR ---- The will to be brave.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At first everything seemed to be going well. The tea had managed to calm down the scratchy feeling in my throat though it was still difficult to swallow. Pippin had calmed down and was resting peacefully against me. The fire was beginning to warm up the small cave and I was starting to feel dry again.   
  
I relaxed just a little, leaning against my pack. I didn't move if I could help it, and kept one arm around my cousin so that he did not shift about either as he had a tendency to do. If I didn't move, my side didn't hurt. I bit my lip a little, I wasn't really tired anymore, and I didn't like sleeping at any rate.   
  
I looked over at the fireplace and stared at the flames, wondering…wondering what things would be like if Gandalf had survived Moria. I knew that I shouldn't really be dwelling on it, but it kept replaying in my mind. He sacrificed everything for me. He was a great wizard…and evil had defeated him. What chance did -I- have? Especially when I could be brought down so easily by -water-.  
  
I sighed, I was beginning to sound like a pessimist. I suppose I had always been a bit of one throughout my life, though I tried to look on the bright side of things. Everything could have gone much worse, I supposed. At least we were alive…for now, anyway. Aragorn said the others had not been swept away by the flood. Not surprising since only me and Pippin had been lagging behind.   
  
The weight of the Ring was heavy on my mind as I gazed at the crackling fire as the flames licked towards the ceiling. Shadows danced on the walls of the caves in formless flickers. Pippin stirred.  
  
"Frodo…" he murmured against my chest. "My head hurts…"   
  
I identified with that, for mine was pounding. I arranged myself as best I could so that I could give Pippin something to drink. "Here Pip…" I said encouragingly, "Its good tea…not really very warm anymore…but it will help."  
  
"Not thirsty." Pippin shook his head, "I don't want anyway. Frodo…I'm cold…"  
  
So was I…I suddenly realized…I knew I was coming down with some kind of fever as well…would it never end? I reached up to feel Pippin's forehead while his lips quivered and his body shook. Then I realized that he wasn't cold because of his body…I could see my breath as and it nearly caught in my lungs. I gave a cry.  
  
One of the Nazghul was standing at the mouth of the cave. Pippin looked over…but he couldn't see anything. My hand reached for Sting….I could hear the black speech of mordor echoing about the cave as the shadows formed into the enemy. I closed my eyes…my heart thumping…sometimes I had nightmares…I was still in control…maybe it was the fever. I opened them after I heard Pippin call my name. "Frodo…Frodo…"  
  
The Nazghul was gone…as were the voices and I felt a strange burning sensation at the back of my neck where the chain that held the ring rubbed. I felt back there, but everything seemed okay. I began to breathe normally again and I looked wildly at Pippin. "Did you see it?…" I clutched him. "Did you?" My expression must have been quite desperate for his eyes widened in fear.  
  
Confused, my cousin whimpered and I realized I was holding him a little too tightly. Tight enough infact that it might leave bruises. I immediately released him and he pulled away from me…trying to sit on his own, his knees bent, and his arms wrapped around them instead of me. I must have frightened him…and I immediately regretted it. I felt a little dizzy…and tried to steady myself against my pack. I wasn't feeling at all well.  
  
I felt my forehead…it was dripping with sweat…and my hair was damp against it. Not from rain…but from sweat. I was hot…and my hand began to shake. I clutched it into a fist and looked at Pippin. "Pip…Pippin listen to me…" I tried to speak in a calmer voice. "Pippin…I know you're hurt too…but I need you…now more than ever. I've got a fever… and my throat…its killing me…you have to get some water…Pippin…are you listening to me?" I knew my voice sounded harsh and hoarse…but I had to get through to him.  
  
Pippin slowly looked up through a haze of frightened tears. He nodded wordlessly and uncurled just a little. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Take that water…in the bowl there…and a cloth…" I leaned back. Pippin ventured back over, for the blanket was near me after all.  
  
He used what strength that he did have to pull the blanket around the both of us, and take a cloth that Aragorn had been using. He then began to bathe my forehead with the cool water in the bowl, and letting a few drops trickle down my throat…easing it so that I would not cough. He put the cloth to my forehead..and my cheeks and neck…and was just about to move the cloth underneath the chain when my hand snaked out and clutched his wrist. "Don't…don't touch that…Don't -ever- touch that." Pippin's eyes went wide once again and he simply nodded. He took a deep breath and continued to dab the cool cloth against me. I closed my eyes. It wasn't that I was feeling better. It was just easier to deal with the pain with my eyes closed. 'That's enough now…Pippin…I'm cold too…just…rest with me until Aragorn comes back. We'll keep each other warm. Don't leave me Pip…don't…."  
  
And he nodded, finally speaking. "I won't leave you Frodo."   
  
And we curled up under the blanket by the fire, my head was throbbing with pain…and my side ached. My tongue was dry despite drinking a bit more of the tea, and I tried as best I could to avoid coughing for I remembered Aragorn's words.  
  
I realized something before I blacked out…this was the first time I'd ever been around Pippin when he wasn't asking a million questions or generally trying to get us all in trouble with his tongue. I was developing a sense of respect for him. Merry was right, Peregrin Took was a good friend to have along on a journey where you needed them. I was glad he was there.  
  
* * * 


	5. Strength

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER FIVE ---- Strength  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I blinked hazily, glancing about the cave. Pippin was shaking me, trying to keep me awake. I wasn't sure why…I think he must have been afraid I was passing out. Through my lashes I could see his face. "Pippin." I asked woozily, "Is Strider back yet?"  
  
Pippin had since…somehow managed to put on his pants, and he was making some tea. The tables had turned abruptly. He was a little out of focus…but I could tell he wasn't entirely stable. He was shaking, constantly. This was a an effort for him, I could tell. But he was able to do it…and I couldn't move. He had put the blanket on me alone this time. "N-no, Frodo." he shook his head. I saw him stumble as he pulled the teapot off the fire and was afraid he would have fallen into it.  
  
He didn't though, and set the teacup on the stone floor in order to pour it. His hands were shaking every now and then and he was sweating. He picked up the cup in both hands to steady it and crawled over to me. I drank in relief because my throat felt like sandpaper. The water was warm but not too warm and it tasted like cinnamon and cloves. "Cinnamon…" I blinked at Pippin…then I noticed that he was chewing on something.  
  
He blushed, "Mamma p-put a few things in my p-pack…She knew…She knew I liked it." he admitted. He was stumbling over words, as though they were difficult to form. "Frodo, want some…?" he offered something to me…dried apples…made soft with some warm water. Pippin never ceased to amaze me. He had the most unusual things in his backpack.  
  
"Dried Apples and Cinnamon Tea…Oh…Pip. it's a feast for a King…" I smiled then, taking a bite. I got it down…and laughed…"Its good…" But that was a mistake…the laugh brought about the cough once again, and tears of pain flooded my vision.  
  
As my eyes misted over and I felt almost like I couldn't breathe I looked at the front entrance of the cave…The Nazghul was back. "N-no…" I screamed…scrambling away from Pippin and grabbing Sting. "Stay back…" That was another mistake…I could barely hold the blade in my hand and it fell to the floor in a might thud that resounded about the cave.  
  
The Nazghul began to come forward, drawing its long sword, screeching in a high pitched whine. I saw it throw Pippin to the side, and I could hear his cries. I held my hands to my head in fear, feeling the call of the Ring….beating in my heart…flooding through every sensation of my being. I remembered weathertop vividly and my shoulder ached. There was only one thing to do. I lifted the chain around my neck. It would take away the pain…that's what the voices were saying.  
  
"Frodo…No!" I heard Pippin's voice.   
  
Then I heard Aragorn's…"Frodo!"  
  
No more pain.  
  
I put on the Ring. The darkness of the became suddenly clearer…and yet suddenly more confusing at the same time. Shadows…shadows and dreams flew in shapes that didn't make any sense. Except for the one standing before me, wielding the sword, and bringing it down…down….I closed my eyes, ready to feel the blow. But the sword did not connect, it rested against me. I opened my eyes…and I cried out. I was staring…at a ghastly white creature. A terrible travesty of nature that I could not explain in a thousand years. I was staring…  
  
At myself.  
  
"Take off the Ring, Frodo!" I heard Aragorn's cry.  
  
I knew then I had a choice to make. I had a choice whether to live or die…whether to let the great eye find me as it was coming quickly. I stared back at the cold being that regarded me. The being that would be me if I succumbed to evil. I fought to remain conscious and desperately grasped ahold of my sanity. This was not me…this would never be me. With all the strength that I had left…I pulled it off…  
  
And the shadow that I thought was the Nazghul…turned into Aragorn. He rushed to my side and lifted me up in his arms. "Aragorn…" I sobbed, hysterically.  
  
"He's b-been delusional…all night…" Pippin tried to explain, but he was dizzy himself and had to sit down.  
  
I started coughing again as sobs wracked my body. I didn't want to become that creature. No…I wanted to go home…I wanted to be in Bag End…To sit in my garden. No…no more shadows. I trembled.   
  
"Pip..give me that tea. He -must- drink."  
  
"What's going on w-with him?" Pippin did his best to comply. He wasn't very quick. Aragorn reset me back under the blanket, though he held me this time, even though he was wet from the rain. Tears continued to fall down my cheeks and I could only vaguely make out what they were saying.   
  
"Give me that other blanket…I need to dry off. Make him drink the tea. Now…"  
  
Pippin nodded slowly and encouraged me to drink. I complied…I was too weak to do anything else. All my strength was gone. I was tired…and I wanted to sleep, but they wouldn't let me. I couldn't stop coughing…  
  
Aragorn kept making me drink…and gradually it subsided. My stomach no longer felt like a raging inferno and my whole body shuddered for a single moment before I lay still…breathing easy.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" Pippin asked.  
  
"If he continues to cough like that." Aragorn said grimly. "If we can't stop him. His ribs will not set back into shape. If his ribs do not set back into shape…eventually his stomach will constrict in such a way that he could suffer internal bleeding…and once that happens…only Elbereth can save him. Fortunately I managed to find some rare herbs that will help. Pippin…"  
  
Pippin steadied himself. "Yes?"  
  
"You…how's your head?"  
  
"Feels like my brain is stuffed w-with cotton…" he shivered…"I think I…" he tried to smile. "I think I'm alright. Just a slight fever…h-hard time speaking."  
  
"You'll be feeling that way for a couple of days, it will pass…Now…help me with Frodo…" Aragorn nodded grimly. "Those herbs and roots I brought in….this is what we have to do…"  
  
My head began to swim…and all that I saw was darkness as I slipped off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Aragorn comes back finally with a selection of roots. He's soaking wet from the rain.  
*Pippin seems a little better…but dizzy.  
*He directs Pippin to help him with Frodo while he works quickly to bring down the fever and stop the coughing.   
*Aragorn and Pippin realize that if Frodo does not stop coughing his ribs won't heal...and he might start bleeding internally. 


	6. Someone to Carry On

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER SIX ---- Someone to carry on  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When I awoke I was feeling a bit warmer for some reason. I was a little dizzy and my eyes were bleary but I could hear the beating of a steady heart and it wasn't my own. I felt skin against my cheek and realized that I was being held in Aragorn's arms. Two blankets and a cloak were spread across us. I could feel Pippin curled up on my other side. His head was leaning against my back. It was warmer than I had been in many days, since Rivendell…actually. I don't remember any time on the journey since then that I had felt this degree of heat.   
  
I think it had to do with being close to someone, and in this case being close two people I trusted. I didn't want to move because moving meant that I would probably hurt something. I lay there for a while, listening to the easy sound of Strider's heart and wished that I had such strength. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but unfortunately I was no longer tired.   
  
And since I closed my eyes I began to see things I didn't want to see. Would it never end? If I moved…I would be in pain…and I could feel a cough building up in my throat. It was so nice to feel comfortable, protected. I suppose it was a bit childish…but I liked it. It had been a long time since I felt safe.   
  
But then…it came up through my and I couldn't control it or stop it. The moment it was released I opened my eyes and cringed in pain, clutching the blanket desperately. I had not managed to stop the cough and looked up at Aragorn who was already sitting up and steadying me. I had also woken up Pippin who blinked drowsily.  
  
I felt a cool draft on the side that the ranger had filled and sighed, shivering. Aragorn felt my forehead, and my neck and all I could do was stare at him helplessly. "I'm sorry…I can't…" I felt my stomach tighten a little as I tried once again to stop.  
  
"Pippin…rub his back. I have some cherry-root ready…I just need to warm up the broth." Aragorn directed swiftly. I watched as he moved immediately to put the pot on the fire.   
  
Pippin rose to comfort me, holding me in his arms much as I had done for him earlier. His movements were still slow…still measured, yet he held me. "…Will be alright…" he managed to say. He was having some difficulty putting sentences together and I could tell it was frustrating him. He wasn't used to not being in control of his tongue. In fact, I think this is the first time I had ever seen him be so quiet.  
  
I knew he could understand me though, and he tried to give me a hopeful smile. He pushed the curls out of his eyes and I could see that he still had a bandage where he had been wounded. Aragorn had yet to remove it and it was still stained with blood. "Pippin…I'm sorry." I told him gently.  
  
"Don't be sorry, Frodo…don't…" Pippin assured me, "Strider says…says I'll be fine. J-just an effect…while the wound heals."  
  
"Pip, I know…listen…" I coughed again and felt the same pain in my stomach as before. I was beginning to be dreadfully worried…my ribs still hurt terribly and I knew they hadn't even begun to heal. I clutched both his shoulders and stared at him, my eyes wide as I tried to focus on him. "Listen…you must promise me something…"  
  
"Anything…Anything Frodo." he nodded…trying not to look concerned though he did his best to steady me.  
  
"Pippin…Peregrin.Took. I want you to take the Ring if I don't make it." I declared at last. "You -must- carry it on. You must get it to Mount Doom…"  
  
"Frodo.." Pippin's eyes opened wide, "Me? But…I'll…d-drop it or something… Don't…don't talk like that. You're not dying…"  
  
"Aragorn can't take it. He's a man. It will corrupt him…But you--I trust you Pip. You have to. Please…For the Shire."  
  
Pippin gazed back at me with his eyes that once many months ago held innocence, but now were laced with dread. "Frodo…" he glanced at Strider who looked at us but made no comment. "Frodo…" he cleared his throat and I knew he was trying hard to gain control over his fear.   
  
"You can do it Pippin." I started to cough again. "Please…" I needed to know that someone I trusted would continue on…I stared at him, hoping that in him the blood of the Thain's of the Shire would stir. He was so young, yet he was stronger than he knew. He'd grown up far faster than the rest of us had. He wasn't even in his majority and I know his mother would have my head if she even knew what I was asking of him.   
  
Pippin struggled with the enormity of what I was saying, "Frodo…I…" he looked at Strider who was finally finished with the cherry root…and was stirring it into a mug. Strider and Pippin exchanged a look that I did not understand, but it seemed to strike a chord in Pippin's heart.   
  
My young cousin looked back at me and nodded, determination setting in his chin though I knew he was having difficulty focusing. "I promise Frodo. I will take it. It will be destroyed."  
  
"Swear, Pippin…swear on Great Smials…on your life." I begged him.  
Pippin swallowed, "I swear Frodo." his hands were trembling as he held me. "I will destroy it."  
  
I felt Aragorn lift me away from Pippin and into his arms. I also felt the warm liquid as it was being forced down my throat. I did not have the strength to struggle or argue. I closed my eyes and rested my head against him. As long as I had that…as long as I knew there was someone else…everything would be alright.  
  
The last thing I heard before I slipped unconscious once again…was Sam's voice.  
  
"Mr. Frodo! Strider…"  
  
* * * 


	7. Voices

Author's Note ; Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews! You make me feel so special! *hugs to all*. PS : This chapter is AU. In this story….The Fellowship encountered Haldir and CO differently.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER SEVEN ---- Welcome Voices….Hallucinations?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I struggled to focus when I heard Sam's voice but it had been no use. The most I could do was open my mouth so that Aragorn could help me to drink the mixture he'd prepared. I fought back tears…everything was hazy…like a mist without any light. I could feel pain…but it was a numb feeling. Was that really Sam….or was I just dreaming?  
  
"Shh…Mr. Frodo." I heard Sam…yes…definitely Sam. So they'd found us…if I wasn't dreaming. I moaned a little as he tucked blankets around me. More than before. Where was Pippin.   
  
"Pippin….slow down there." Merry's voice….I wished I could see him.  
  
"I've not had…r-real food for …d-d-days." Pippin retorted to his cousin. I could tell that he was returning to his old self…still…I could hear the frustration in his voice as he was trying to form sentences. "Potatoes…" he didn't quite form full sentences -yet-, but it was obvious where his mind was.   
  
Then there were other voices that I couldn't recognize. Elves? I didn't know. There was one voice I didn't remember.  
  
Legolas was talking with Aragorn nearby, "What happened…?"  
  
Aragorn was more than a little nearby…his voice was clear as though he might have been only a foot away. If only I could see straight. "A couple of his ribs were broken…at first it was nothing serious…but then he started coughing…and a fever was brought on. I think he swallowed too much water…and perhaps a couple of things he shouldn't have. I gave him something that will stop the coughing. We were afraid for a while there…I thought he might have begun to bleed internally…but it was just his ribs."  
  
"Poor Mr. Frodo….Don't worry." Sam put something soft underneath my head, and brushed my face with a cool cloth. "We were worried sick about you! Thought you'd drown'd. But you're okay. You'll get better. You just lie still."  
  
"Sam…Who's that….Who's with us? I don't know him…" I fretted, wondering if I was hallucinating.  
  
"One of the elves from Lorien, Frodo. Lord Haldir. An aquantence of Aragorn's. He and a patrol were scouting for us and led us to you. Relax now." Sam ordered gently. "Don't try and talk. Just rest. We're going to stay here for a day ."  
  
I complied, resting against him. Sam, wet as he was…was warm…and at least I knew Pippin was okay. I was tired though…and confused. Too many people….too many shadows. I reached out and Aragorn clasped my hand between his, holding it gently.  
  
Everything's going to be alright Frodo." Aragorn assured me.  
  
I wasn't okay...that much was clear to me now. There was something dark swimming in my mind and I couldn't shake it away. It was lurking in every shadow that played in the mist that obscured my vision. Even with the cave filled entirely with people who were there to protect me...I was afraid.  
  
Light was there...in places...but it was dim...as though it was the afterglow of a lanturn. I think I saw Sam's face briefly. "Aragorn...Mr. Strider...he's cold..."  
  
And I was cold...but it was not due to anything that was wrong with my body. I was cold because I was afraid. Something was waiting for me....seeking me....I could feel their eyes upon me even now and I shivered.  
  
"...He's Hallucinating..." Aragorn's voice drifted in and out…  
  
"Frodo..." I heard a crackling sound. "Frodo Baggins..." it was like a whip as it struck out into the night and penetrated the darkness. "Frodo Baggins of The Shire..." Feminine...not evil..."Return to the light..."   
  
It felt suddenly easier to breathe…and my vision began to clear a little. Sam's face came into focus…dimly at first…but clear again. "Sam!" I gasped…holding my hand up to cover the Ring, grasping it for dear life.  
  
I felt relieved….great power surrounded us…drawn to the One Ring…but it was not there to take it. Everyone was looking at me…my eyes were clearer than they had been in days I supposed…I leaned back…calm now. The chills were gone…and the only thing that hurt was my ribs. I was a little frightened still…but I knew that the Lady of the Wood had found me. I could not decide yet whether this was good or ill, for I knew very little about the elves of Lorien. I knew though that the danger had passed. Her presence had driven away the shadows…and brought me back.   
  
I had been dangerously close to death…but I was reminded of the purpose of my journey in that moment. I was reminded of who I was and what I was meant to do…of what I had to do.  
  
The Ring had to be destroyed…and I was the only one who could see the task done…no matter what I had to go through to see it through. I only hoped that the Lady of the Wood had some grain of hope to give me.   
"You've got a lot more strength in you than you give yourself credit for." Aragorn told me gently.  
  
I smiled and laid my head against Sam's shoulder, drawing peace from the comfort of his arms and the knowledge that we were not lost.  
  
We had been found.  
  
* * * 


End file.
